Teamtale
|date = February 10, 2018 |website = Wattpad (Story) |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = |medium = Written Story |status = In progress |writer = Stas The Whale}} Teamtale is an AU where Chara doesn't die after trying to commit suicide by eating Buttercups, Asriel never becomes Flowey, the six fallen humans are all greeted and welcome to the Underground, W.D Gaster and his followers never disappear. In the story, each of the fallen human faces burdening problems, physical or mental, and try to overcome them after finally being away from the surface, where the problem would only get worse. Story The story begins with Chara falling down and starting to befriend monsters and participating in addressing days. She thinks to sacrifice her soul after listening to monsters talking about going to the surface in the Wishing Room. Asriel refuses to flow with Chara's plan and warns Toriel, who provides Chara medical attention in time to save her and sends her to have a full medical treatment at Dr. Gaster's lab. During her recovery, Chara is really bothered by not being able to free the monster kind, but her family and friends assure her that they'd rather stay trapped for as long as needed than sacrifice her, so she never tries to kill herself again. Soon after, more humans start falling down- The brothers Cameron and Alexander. Cameron gets serious injuries, separates from his brother and is saved by Char, Asriel and Napstablook. Alex gets lost and Chara finds him in the ruins, where he mistakes her for a demon and shots her, while she fights him with a knife. Both injured, they are rescued by Toriel and Agore who were called by Napstablook. A month and a half later, a slow-witted boy Mike falls down. After they get suspicions about why n human fell before them and why they all fall in such short time to each others. Toriel tells them about the first fallen back in the middle ages who tested the barrier, and either had to get out of the Underground alive, or die just from passing the barrier because their soul didn't have any magic, and they didn't fit to open the barrier. While Chara is researching about them, she releases a demonic entity which burns Alex's skin and leave him sick for a long time, causes him to accidentally shoot Mike and burns down Cameron's crutches. Since then Chara decides to stop any attempts to break the barrier. In a short time after the incident, the fifth human, a very young child armed with a sharpened plastic knife falls down and gets lost in Waterfall. Changes * Toriel and Sans are friends from before Chara's fall. * * Gaster fulfills the jobs of the Royal Scientist and a doctor. * Sans works as the Royal Scientist together with Gaster. * * Chara isn't the very first human who ever appeared in the Underground. Remains The existing characters behave the same as in the original storyline. Main characters The Fallen Humans Chara Chara is a very tomboyish, kind girl who lived in an abusive home on the surface and was suspected to be a demon because of her red eyes and went through abuse, and it leads her to hate humanity. She always wants the best for the monsters, mostly her friends and adoptive family. Chara fell down while hiding in the cave at night after running away from her biological family. Chara is intelligent, kind and confident, and it's not rare for her to fulfill the role of the leader, sometimes with her even being unaware of it. She has scars from knives, burns and whips on her body, which she tried to hide from the Dreemurrs as long as possible. Out of all the fallen humans, she gets attached the most to Alexander. Cameron-Bravery Cameron fell down while hiding from the rain with his big brother. He tries his best to overcome his many fears, but sometimes it leads to a light-headed behavior and he often gets into troubles, usually ending up injured. His left leg is crippled from a car crash three years before falling down, and he suffers because of the need to go everywhere with crutches, limited abilities and constant watch of someone else. He even tried self-harm once, and covers the scars from it with gloves. Alexander-Justice Cameron's big brother. Alexander has a short temper, but beside that flaw, he is very intelligent and kind. He is most of the time deadly serious but shows a good sense of humor when it comes to puns. Alexander is always overprotective when it's about his brother and snaps at him after every serious trouble he gets into. Alex has Vitiligo, which doesn't bother him, but attracts interest of some individuals. He is Chara's best friend and is the oldest of the fallen humans. Michael-Kindness Michael, or Mike, is the fourth fallen and the first to discover magic in his soul. He is shy and introvertive, but is very kind. He is very attached to Cameron, but is a good friend to the rest Dreemurrs as well. Mike is a bit slow-witted and usually puts himself inferior to others. He possesses incredibly powerful healing magic. * * * * * Monsters * Asriel - Asriel is kind and loving and is very attached to Chara. He considers Chara to be the best friend he could ever ask for, but after Chara starts spending most of the time with Alex, Asriel at first feels left out, but later equally attaches to all of his human siblings. * Toriel and Asgore - The same as the original. They never get divorced and sleep in separated rooms only because of Asgore snoring too loudly for Toriel to tolerate. When the humans fell down, the queen and the king happily accepted them, providing them everything necessary to be home-schooled and even rebuild parts of their house for the humans to have a good place for living. * Gaster - Gaster is the head of the royal scientists and doctors. He is intelligent and friendly, but is too busy to get far from his lab and is rarely seen outside of Hotland. He uses teleportation rarely, mostly when he's late somewhere or gets a sudden call to get somewhere instantly. He volunteers to teach the humans science when he has enough free time for a lesson. Gaster is Sans's and Papyrus's step-father. He adopted them after the entire small race of skeletons went extinct. * Sans - Sans was Chara's first friend aside from the Dreemurrs since her fall. He is a good friend of the Dreemurrs and the second scientist after Gaster. Like in the original, he really cares for his brother Papyrus and tells puns, but wears sneakers instead of slippers, he is less lazy-although still loves to nap sometimes- and is serious about his work. He quickly becomes friends with Alexander and they enjoy telling together smart puns or talk about the struggles they have with their younger brothers, usually giving each other advises. First time they met was in Grillby's where Alex beat Sans in puns-telling battle. * Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Written story